


Here's To Us

by edgy_fluffball



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a tiny bit of swearing, fireplace, winter holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgy_fluffball/pseuds/edgy_fluffball
Summary: Just a bit of winter fluff. Gwilym and Ben relax in front of the fireplace.





	Here's To Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Popstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/gifts).



> Hey, I stayed under 5,000 words! Are you proud of me, Tina?

‘Is she asleep?‘ Gwilym looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the door close.

‘Like a baby,’ Ben sighed and tugged at his shirt, pulling it down over his trackies, ‘have you seen my socks?’

‘Which ones, you leave them everywhere,’ Gwilym closed his book and half-heartedly threw it onto the coffee table, ‘I saw the spotty ones in the kitchen earlier and I think Joe had the banana ones earlier.’

‘No, they are lost for all eternity. Joe doesn’t give back what he has once acquired,’ the sofa dipped under Ben’s weight, ‘I meant the fuzzy ones, the blue and green stripy ones.’

‘You will find,’ Gwilym leaned over to him and poked him in the side, ‘those are my socks.’

Ben seemed wholly unimpressed. He shrugged and leaned back into the cushions, ‘They are comfy.’

‘I know, that’s why I bought them in the first place.’

‘You could share your stuff, couldn’t you?’

‘Like I do anyway because you don’t leave me chance? How many jumpers have I left, huh?’

Ben avoided the arm moving along the backrest, ‘I think I heard Frankie.’

‘Ben,’ Gwilym grabbed his wrist before he could stand up, ‘let Joe take care of her. She was just tired after the day out, she doesn’t need you to check on her every few seconds.’

‘You are just the worst dad,’ Ben sniffed and settled back onto the sofa, ‘she gives you all the love her heart possesses and you shun her like that, leaving her at Joe’s mercy?’

‘Joe loves her. You give neither of us much credit right now. Joe would literally kill for Frankie and I would gladly assist him,’ Gwilym nodded towards the closed door behind which Joe was busy in the kitchen, judging by the sounds reaching their ears, ‘You are allowed to take a break, love.’

Ben rolled his eyes at him but flopped to the side unceremoniously a moment later, into the outstretched arms that pulled him closer immediately. Gwilym, never missing the opportunity to pass on his affections, pressed a kiss to his temple and settled him into his side.

‘You look funny,’ Ben toyed with his non-fuzzy socks, ‘like you’re about to say something really soppy.’

‘I’ll say nothing, then,’ he felt Ben move around in his arms, trying to get comfortable, ‘not another word.’

The only sounds still audible were the quiet cackling of the firewood, the distant clinking of cutlery and china, and the soft wind rattling at the windows. Gwilym rested his head on Ben’s and breathed in. The room was warm enough to make him sleepy. His eyes slipped shut, content with having Ben in his arms.

‘Hey, no sleeping. You didn’t say what you were going to –‘

‘No soppy stuff,’ Gwilym smiled and tried to smooth down the crease that had appeared between Ben’s eyes, ‘but I will say that I love the sight of you in my arms.’

‘So much for no soppy stuff,’ Ben writhed in his lap, pressing himself closer to him, ‘that was the soppiest thing you could have possibly come up with.’

Gwilym felt his cheeks heat up, ‘I would apologise but I love you too much to betray myself like that. You will just have to put up with my soppy love declarations and emotional moments.’

‘I know you well enough by now,’ Ben’s voice rasped over the bit of skin exposed on his neck, the bit between his jumper and beardline, ‘your emotional moments are no longer just your own.’

Plush lips pressed against his jaw, fingers entangled with his. Ben leaned up at him and met his eyes with the excitement of a reason, unknown to Gwilym.

‘Well, _darling_ ,’ he played with Ben’s fingers, lifted them up and kissed them, one after the other, ‘this holiday has proven to be a success across the board. Thank you, love. You make me incredibly happy with every passing day.’

‘Take some credit, babe, you came up with the idea.’

‘Only because you said you had never been to Wales in winter,’ Gwilym smiled softly, ‘and Joe needed to be taken out of the cities for once.’

‘I can hear you, you know?’ Joe slammed the door shut as he entered the sitting room, ‘unfair, you’re blocking the sofa again. Don’t you think you should have left the door open to allow some warmth to get into other parts of the house? You’re harbouring it all!’

‘Oh calm your tits,’ Ben groaned into Gwilym’s shoulder, ‘we are cuddling.’

‘Yes, I can see that,’ Joe sat down in an armchair across from them, ‘you are always cuddling. Never separate. Even when we went out earlier –‘

‘Are you getting jealous again?’ Lucy propped the door open, ‘Frankie is whining, Ben.’

Ben pushed himself out of Gwilym’s embrace, shivering a little, ‘That’s your fault, Joe, you slammed the door.’

He left the room, tugging at the hem of his shirt again. Gwilym followed him with his eyes, sighing under his breath and curled up on the sofa. The warmth radiating from the fireplace made him sleepy after the day they had spent walking around in snowy fields and playing with Frankie until she demanded to be carried home.

‘He utterly henpecks you,’ Lucy said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Joe huffed and pretended to check on the fire that was still strong. Gwilym could see the smile threatening to break out on his face but chose not to mention anything.

Rami came in with a few bottles of beer and handed them out, ‘Why is Ben cradling Frankie in his arms and singing lullabies?’

‘He let go of Gwil, he latches on to the next closest thing,’ Joe took a swig of his beer, ‘fucking inseparable.’

Ben came back with Frankie in his arms, snuggling her. Gwilym felt his heart combust in his chest at the sight.

‘Scoot, we need space,’ Ben sat back sown onto the sofa, dog in arms, ‘can you cuddle both of us?’

‘Sure,’ he moved to open the space for his boyfriend, ‘there has to be an advantage to being taller than the lot of you.’

Gwilym held his arms open whilst Ben moved into his space, carefully carrying Frankie who perked up and licked at his chin. Ben’s elbow landed a hit to his stomach at one point and he gasped for air but then his boyfriend and dog had settled against his chest.

‘Hello little lady,’ he reached around Ben’s body to pet Frankie’s head, ‘did you wake up after uncle Joe slammed the door?’

Ben positively melted against him as Joe complained about being made a villain to Rami and Lucy. Gwilym could not bring himself to care about it, busy with making Ben comfortable as he was. His boyfriend’s head rested against his shoulder, their bodies pressed together and Frankie perched on top of Ben’s chest, being rocked back to sleep by the soft lifting and lowering of his ribcage.

‘Is Benny sleepy?’ Joe grinned and leaned forward, his beer in hand, ‘does Benny need a nap?’

‘Fuck off,’ Ben nuzzled into Gwilym’s neck and tugged at his arm, ‘cuddle tighter!’

‘Sure thing, will do, darling,’ Gwilym kissed his temple and tightened his grip around him, ‘are we going to go on another walk tomorrow or did you want to take the sleighs up the hill?’

‘You won’t get an answer out of that one,’ Rami chuckled, ‘Joe was right, apparently. He needed a nap. Out like a light, that one.’

Ben had indeed closed his eyes and fallen asleep, his head fitted between Gwilym’s chin and shoulder. Frankie had curled up as well.

‘That’s so going on Instagram,’ Joe fumbled for his phone and snapped a few photos, ‘try looking less annoyed, though Gwil! Ruins the whole fluffy picture.’

‘Put your bloody phone down,’ Gwilym hissed, ‘you’re not going to post anything.’

‘Try to stop me,’ Joe cast him a triumphant glance, ‘oh wait, you can’t move.’

‘Lucy,’ Gwilym smiled at her, ‘sock him for me, please?’

The indignant sound that escaped Joe’s lips made him grin even wider as he rested his head on the rest behind him. Joe jumped off his seat, trying to evade Lucy’s hands. Rami was turned into an onlooker on the chaotic scene.

Gwilym felt Ben’s grip tighten around the hem of his t-shirt and smiled softly down at him. The firewood crackled. Joe and Lucy ran around the coffee table as silently as possible. Joe still wore Ben’s banana socks. He decided that he could get them back another time.

Outside, it began to snow again.


End file.
